Liebe auf den dritten Blick
by dreamdaydays
Summary: Die 16-jährige Leah hat seit langem eine Essstörung wegen großen Familienproblemen. Doch langsam geht es ihr wieder besser und genau in dem Moment tritt der gut aussehende Jakob in ihr Leben. Sofort ist sie von ihm fasziniert, aber er war genau das Letzt, was sie gebrauchen konnte. . .


**Hi Leute, dass ist meine erste Story auf dieser Seite.**

**Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch. LG dreamdaydays**

**Prolog**

Wenn ich jetzt zurückdenke war meine große Liebesgeschichte wie ein Märchen.

Na gut. _Fast_ wie ein Märchen, denn dort kamen die Prinzen auf ihrem edlen weißen Ross angeritten und retteten die schöne Prinzessin (oder auch wahlweise das arme, aber gutherzige Bauernmädchen), indem er das Böse vernichtete und die holde Maid auf sein Pferd hob.

Dann ritten sie glücklich auf das Schloss des Prinzen, heirateten und lebten glücklich zusammen bis an ihr Lebensende.

Ganz so lief es bei mir nicht ab und bei mir war es auch keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick.

In jedem Märchen lernten sich die Prinzessin/das Bauernmädchen und der Prinz so kennen, dass sie heiraten sollen, aber die beiden nicht möchten und sich dann doch ineinander verlieben.

Auch das traf auf meine Geschichte nicht zu. Ich lernte meinen Prinzen durch meine Krankheit kennen.

Keine Sorge, in diesem Buch geht es nicht um ein krebskrankes Mädchen, dass ihren Traummann kennenlernt (zum Beispiel in der Selbsthilfegruppe) und einer von beiden ein tragisches Ende nimmt wie in _Das Schicksal ist ein mieser Verräter _(das hatte ich übrigens noch nie in der Hand gehabt) und etwa dreitausend weiteren Büchern.

In meiner ganz persönlichen Geschichte war ich die kranke essgestörte Frau und mein Märchenprinz war zufälligerweise der Enkel meiner supercoolen Therapeutin, die so etwa siebzig sein musste.

Und wie schon gesagt war es keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick, denn unsere erste Begegnung war wirklich nicht sonderlich romantisch.

_27. Juni 2014_

Es war ein Freitag. Um genau zu sein war es Freitag der dreizehnte. Welch Ironie. Seit einem halben Jahr war ich bei Frau Menzel in Therapie und mir ging es schon wieder viel besser.

Zumindest aß ich wieder normal.

Auf jeden Fall war gerade meine Stunde bei Frau Menzel vorbei und da es draußen ziemlich kalt war und ich wegen meiner Krankheit noch sehr fror, hatte sie mir einen Becher heißen Tee mitgegeben.

Es war Hagebutten-Tee, das wusste ich noch ganz genau, warum auch immer.

Vorsichtig stapfte ich die Treppe hinunter, in der einen Hand den Becher balancierend und darauf bedacht mich nicht zu verbrennen.

Mit der anderen Hand versuchte ich die Türklinke hinunterzudrücken ohne meinen Tee zu verschütten.

Mein Trinken war so heiß, dass ich die Hand, mit der ich den Becher festhielt, immer wieder wechseln musste.

Und dann sollte ich es auch noch schaffen die Tür zu öffnen!

_Mist!_, dachte ich gerade als die Tür aufging, ich vor Schreck losschrie und meinen Tee durch die Luft warf. Und drei mal könnt ihr raten, wo er gelandet war. Genau. Auf der Person, die eben reingekommen war.

Zerknirscht dreinblickend hob ich den Kopf und schaute meinem Gegenüber ins Gesicht.

_Mist!_, dachte ich wieder. Denn der, auf dem mein Tee gelandet war, war ein junger _hübscher _Mann. Sowas konnte auch nur mir passieren.

Ich wollte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten und ihm sagen, dass ich ihm das T-Shirt ersetzten würde, als er auch schon loswetterte: "Sag mal, geht's noch?! Kannst du nicht mal aufpassen!"

Er war stinksauer und ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Ich wäre vermutlich auch nicht so begeistert, wenn mir jemand seinen brühend heißen Tee auf mein Top kippen würde.

"Es tut mir leid.", stammelte ich. "Wirklich, ich . . . ich kauf dir ein neues Shirt, wenn du willst".

Der Typ sah jetzt nur noch genervt aus. Auch das konnte ich ihm nicht verübeln. Er schob sich an mir vorbei, murmelte ein "Lass stecken" und ging die Treppe nach oben.

Ich stand immer noch versteinert im Türrahmen und überlegte, warum er wohl in Therapie war, denn die Treppe führte ja schließlich zu Frau Menzel.

Vielleicht musste er ja zu ihr, weil er keine Entschuldigungen annehmen konnte.

Oder aber wegen chronischem Mir-doch-egal-Syndrom.

Aber diesen Typen würde ich eh nie wieder sehen.

**Kapitel 1**

_23. Juni 2014_

Na toll. Das war das Letzte, was ich gerade gebrauchen konnte.

Ein Rückfall.

Halb auf einem Baumstumpf hängend heulte ich mir die Augen aus. Ich hatte es doch schon sechs Monate geschafft normal zu essen und nicht zu kotzen. Warum also hatte ich es jetzt tun müssen?

Nur weil ich _etwas _mehr gegessen hatte? Das hatte ich auch schon ein paar Mal in letzten Monaten.

Mit wackeligen Knie stand ich auf und wischte meine vollgesabberte Hand an meiner Hose ab – die war mir jetzt auch egal. Ich versuchte die Tränen runterzuschlucken und fröhlich auszusehen, in etwa so, wie man ein seiner Klassenabschlussfeier auch aussah. Leider war das gar nicht so einfach mit roten verquollenen Augen. Ein paar Mal atmete ich tief ein und wedelte mir anschließend Luft in die Augen, damit sie trockneten.

_Okay_, sagte ich mir, _es ist passiert, das ist normal. Das sagt sogar Frau Menzel. Es ist kein Problem einen Rückfall zu haben, wenn ich morgen wieder ganz normal anfange._

Das war nur leichter gesagt als getan. Zumal mir jetzt die ganze Zeit im Kopf rumspukte, dass ich heute versagt hatte, dabei wollte ich mit meinen Freunden feiern. Vielleicht war die Party auch einfach zu früh für mich gewesen. Vielleicht sah es in zwei oder drei Monaten schon ganz anders aus.

Aber das war jetzt erstmal nebensächlich, ich musste jetzt die nächsten fünf Stunden so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

Ich atmete noch einmal tief durch, um mein schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen.

_Alles ist gut_, sagte ich mir. _Morgen ist wieder ein neuer Tag und dann ist diese Sache schon vergessen_.

Das versuchte ich mir zumindest einzureden. Seit einem ganzen Jahr schon war ich essgestört und hatte mit Magersucht und Bulimie Probleme. In so einem Fall war es nicht so einfach über das eben Geschehne wegzusehen und einfach weiterzumachen, nein es war sogar alles andere als einfach.

Ich spürte jetzt schon, dass ich diese Gedanken an meinen Rückfall so schnell nicht mehr aus meinem Kopf kriegen würde.

Am ganzen Körper zitternd schlängelte ich mich durch die Baumreihen. Alles was ich hörte waren das Knacken der Zweige unter meinen Füßen und mein lauter, stoßweise gehender Atem.

Immer und immer wieder musste ich aufpassen, dass ich nicht in Tränen ausbrach. Ich war völlig fertig und nun musste ich auch noch zurück zu meinen Freunden, dabei wollte ich einfach nur nach Hause und mich unter meiner Bettdecke verkriechen.

Ich schob mich weiter an den Bäumen vorbei und stolperte aus dem Wald hinaus auf das grüne Feld zurück.

Langsam wurde es dunkel, was ich erst jetzt bemerkte, wo ich aus dem dichten Wald draußen war. Langsam drehte ich mich um, damit ich meine Orientierung wiederfand, dann rannte ich los.

Ich musste mich beeilen, die Anderen suchten mich vermutlich schon und ich wollte nicht, dass sie sich sorgen machten.

Besonders nicht Marlene. Sie war meine beste Freundin und mindestens genauso sensibel wie ich. Sie hatte von Anfang an bemerkt, dass etwas nicht mit mir stimmte, als noch niemand wusste, dass ich krank war. Und sie war damals voller Sorge um gesagt gefiel mir das, ich fühlte mich wichtig. Ein Gefühl, das ich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Das lag daran. Dass meine Großeltern seid fünf Jahren schwer krank waren. Sie waren beide Pflegefälle und mein Dad kümmerte sich seit dem nur noch um die beiden.

Selbst meine Mom sagte, dass er nur noch für seine Eltern da war, und dass Martin, mein Bruder, und ich nur noch nebensächlich waren. Mittlerweile war es mir scheißegal, ob er für mich da war oder nicht, schließlich war ich jetzt sechzehn.

Aber mit elf Jahren braucht man einen Vater, der für einen da ist, aber den hatte ich nie. Ich habe ihn zu der Zeit etwa zehn Minuten pro Tag gesehen.

Und dann wurde ich krank. Und wenn man es ganz genau nahm, wurde ich irgendwann in der sechsten Klasse krank, also seit fünf Jahren.


End file.
